Gut Feeling
by HannahMarieCullen
Summary: Starting at after Edward left in New Moon. Bella was changed by Laurent before the pack came to save her. When the pain ends, she goes in search of Edward. When she can't find him, she tries to become famous in hopes that he will somehow find her.
1. Prolouge

**I do not own any other the characters from Stephenie Meyer's _Twilight_ saga. The ideas in this are my own, with the exception of a few minor details that are needed to make this story work. Please enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I could no longer take it. The guilt and pain were eating me. How could I ever be so stupid! Bella was my one true love. She was the only girl that I wanted to call mine, and I left her. I left her all alone. I'm so horrible! Why did I even do that in the first place? I should have just thought things through more. Ever since Alice saw a huge commotion in Forks, I've been running from Brazil back to Bella. My Bella. My sweet, beautiful, loving Bella. I had to get her back. Her forgiveness was what I longed for.

As I crossed the perimeter of Forks, I heard Charlie's broken thoughts. Why I could never hear everything he thought, I don't know.

_My...daughter...why?! She's...forever...Why?!_

His thoughts disturbed me. What happened to my Bella? What horrid thing happened to make Charlie think with such despair? I quickened my run and reached Bella's house in under a minutes. Charlie's thoughts were still filled with sadness. Instead of knocking, I barged through the door and went into the living room.

"Where is she?! Where's Bella?! I need to see her!" I yelled, which was probably unnecessary.

Charlie saw me and stood up. Anger filled his reddening face as he clinched his fists. He then started stomping towards me.

"You!" He bellowed. "How DARE you even set foot in this house after what you did! It's all YOUR fault! It's your fault that she's gone!"

"What do you mean gone? Where did she go?" I had no clue whatsoever that Bella wasn't with her father anymore.

"Bella is dead and it's all YOUR fault!" Tears started to fill Charlie's eyes as he gradually raised his voice even more.

"What?" I said barely loud enough for Charlie to hear.

"After you left her alone in the woods she fell into a sickening depression. Then one day I came home to find a note saying that she couldn't take it anymore. Later that day, after searching for hours, we found blood in the woods. It was hers, but we never found her body. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SHE'S GONE!" Charlie was sobbing by now. He slowly reached for his gun that was strapped to his belt.

"Don't do anything stupid Charlie. I didn't know she would do something like this. I was trying to help her."

"Help her? HELP HER?! YOU SONOFABITCH?" Charlie slowly started to raise his gun and I shot out of there. Bella was dead. Gone. Somehow I couldn't believe that. My gut told me otherwise, but how did that explain the note and the blood. What happened after I left. I had to find out.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own any other the characters from Stephenie Meyer's **_**Twilight**_** saga. The ideas in this are my own, with the exception of a few minor details that are needed to make this story work. Please enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Who would have thought that me, Bella Swan, would be getting ready to walk down the catwalk? Not me, that's for sure. Well, that was until I was changed into a vampire. It all started when I was trying to find Edward's meadow. Once I finally found it, I also found Laurent. He tried to kill me, but wasn't successful when Jacob and his pack came and tore him to shreds. Laurent tried to make a run for it, but the pack eventually got to him. I was left laying on the ground. The change started happening instantly and I passed out from the pain. When I woke up, I couldn't open my eyes because of the pain. I let out a scream and someone rushed to my side.

"Bella, please don't scream." The voice that I heard belonged to Jacob. It took all that I had in me to move a finger. "Don't move Bella. The pain should start to lessen soon, but when it does, you can't go home. Understand? You can't. I left a note to Charlie saying that you couldn't take it anymore. As soon as you're okay, you can't see me anymore either. I can't be with you once it ends. It was hard enough to get the rest of the pack to even let me take you here and stay with you. I'm so sorry this happened, Bella." Jacob sat down next to me and kept talking for I don't know how long.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the pain stopped. I opened my eyes and sat up. Everything was so clear. I couldn't even believe it. Something smelled awful too. I turned my head in the direction of the scent and saw Jacob. He looked terrified.

"Jacob!" I jumped up to go over to him. What surprised me was the speed in which I did it.

"I have to go Bella." Jacob said slowly as he backed away from me.

"But...but why?"

"It's against the treaty. I can't see you anymore. I'm sorry." I gave me a crushed look and then ran out. Seconds later I hear a howl from the woods. It broke my heart.

I walked out of the cabin to find that I was in some sort of campground. Luckily, the day was overcast, so I could walk outside. There were so many different scents around me. My first instinct was to run towards them, but then I remembered how much I didn't want to be a monster. I held my breath and walked as fast as I could to the campground office. The piece of paper on the window told me that I was in Canada. My first thought was the Denali Clan. I vaguely remembered hearing where they settled, so I ran as fast as I could to see if I could track them down.

After three days, I caught scent of something amazingly sweet. It was almost similar to mine, so I ran for it. Sure enough, it came from Tanya and her sisters.

"Has Edward been here?" I asked.

"Who are you?" Tanya seemed suspicious of me.

"I'm Bella. I was Edward's girlfriend. I need to find him. Please." I begged. Tanya looked me up and down. She seemed to be contemplating whether or not to tell me. Finally, she came to her decision.

"He came her a few weeks ago, but then left. I think he mentioned something about Brazil."

"Thank you." I didn't even bother to say goodbye. Edward was the only thing I thought about and needed. I ran as fast as I could to get to South America. Running didn't make me sick anymore. It was actually quite enjoyable. Even hunting was fun. I ran through Yellowstone and found a few bears. Wondering whether or not they were good, I attacked them. Emmet was right. Grizzlies were very good. I even tried some mountain lions. I could see why Edward liked them, but I still preferred a grizzly.

In Brazil, I searched everywhere for his scent. I barely remembered it from when I was human. After a couple of weeks I caught it and followed the trail, only to end up lost. I was able to track down a few more trails, but all ended up short. Though I wanted so badly to find Edward, I didn't know what else to do, so I gave up searching. All I wanted was for him to take back what he had said, but I guessed that the odds of that happening were slim to none. At the least, I just wanted closure. But how to find him? The first thing that popped in my head was to become famous. I knew that in order to seem normal, they did things such as watch TV. Maybe they actually paid attention to it.

I thought about acting for a few moments, but then I remembered that I was never actually good at it. One time in elementary school, I had to be a tree's understudy because I was that bad. What else could I do when all I had to my name was beauty and grace. Then it came to me. I would be a model. How hard could it be? I _was_ unnaturally beautiful. Someone would have to hire me. So that was that. I was going to be a model.

Everything worked out to my advantage. I went to Go-Sees all over New York and was hired at each company. It didn't take long for my name to get around in the business. Soon I was being called from designers in Milan and Paris. This surely would get someone to notice me. Hopefully that someone would be Edward.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own any other the characters from Stephenie Meyer's **_**Twilight**_** saga. The ideas in this are my own, with the exception of a few minor details that are needed to make this story work. Please enjoy!**

**APOV**

After everything our family has been through in the past few months, I thought that I would treat myself to a fashion show. Everything has been extremely stressful, what with Bella being gone and Edward set on proving that she's still alive. Fashion is the only thing, besides Jasper, that helps me unwind. All of the different colors and styles just put me in euphoria.

I was sitting in the front row with Rosalie talking quietly when the room went black and techno music started. Dozens of strobe lights came on and the models began walking down the catwalk. This was the part that I longed for. It was like walking art.

Four girls had walked down wearing outfits that were sadly far from unique. The fifth girl, however, came down wearing a bright blue v-neck, a black jacker, a poofy black skirt with sequence trip, and bright blue thigh boots. Her skin was abnormally pale and her hair was a dark brown.

"Hey Rosalie?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Nevermind. It couldn't be."

"What? Tell me?"

"Okay, well does that girl look a lot like Bella?" I saw Rosalie focus on the girl posing at the end of the catwalk.

"That can't be her. She's supposed to be dead." Rosalie said this somewhat smugly. I elbowed her, even though it wouldn't hurt her rock hard skin.

"But look at her. Pale skin, circles under her eyes. She looked like a vampire."

"But how?" Rosalie and I looked at each other and then heard something.

"It's me." We both looked up at the model who seemed to be moving her lips so quick, the human eye wouldn't even tell. "I want to see Edward. Meet me in the shipping bay after the show." And with that, she was backstage getting dressed in her next outfit. Rosalie and I just looked at each other with wide eyes. Throughout the rest of the show, I desperately tried to see Edward's future in hopes of finding out where he was. I didn't have much luck, so I got out my cell phone. He didn't answer of course, so I left him a voicemail telling him that I found Bella.

As soon as the last girl reached the end of the catwalk, Rosalie and I stood up and raced out of the building. About ten minutes later, Bella came out. She had changed so much. Instead of wearing her usual sweater and jeans, she was wearing some black skinny jeans, a somewhat baggy white v-neck, red pumps, and black pearls. I definitely approved.

"Bella!" I screamed as I ran over to her.

"Oh Alice! I've missed you so much!" She pulled me into a tight embrace. "I've even missed you Rosalie!" Bella then ran over and gave Rosalie a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. I could just picture Emmet laughing hysterically at this.

"Oh, um, thanks?" Rosalie said in an unsure voice.

"So is Edward here too? I mean, I know he isn't big on this, but I figured he wouldn't have let you two come alone." Bella sounded so excited. I hated what I had to say next.

"Well, um, Bella. Please don't get upset, but we don't really know where Edward is. He went back to Forks a few weeks months after he left and Charlie told him that you were dead. He didn't believe it, so he's been searching for you ever since."

"What? But Tanya told me that he was going to Brazil. I think I caught his scent a few times down there, but then I lost them. Where do you think he could be now?"

"Wait, huh? You talked to Tanya? And you went to Brazil? How long have you even been a vampire. Who changed you?" I was pretty confused at this point.

"Laurent changed me. He was going to kill me, but apparently Jacob is a werewolf and he and his pack chased Laurent off and killed him. After I was changed, I remembered hearing someone mention that Tanya lived in Canada, so I ran there and searched until I found her. Then she told me about Brazil."

"Laurent?! He did this to you?!" Rosalie practically screamed.

"Yes. Victoria is still out there looking for me. She thinks that if she kills me, it'll make up for James, but she doesn't realize that I'm a vampire now. One even stronger than her."

"Oh God. We have to get you to Carlisle now." I grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her to my Porsche. Carlisle and Esme would never believe this without hearing it from Bella.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own any other the characters from Stephenie Meyer's **_**Twilight**_** saga. The ideas in this are my own, with the exception of a few minor details that are needed to make this story work. Please enjoy!**

**EPOV**

Searching for Bella was beginning to take it's toll on me. I was becoming irritable, crushed, and terribly discouraged. It had been 6 months since I started. Maybe she really was dead. If that was the case, surely there could be something that I could do to get over it. I knew the answer to this already, though. There would be no way of getting over Bella. She had already changed me.

I was looking in Russia when I decided to check in with the others at home. I reached for my cell phone and saw that I had a missed call and a new message. It was from Alice.

"Edward! I don't care where you are. You need to get your ass back home NOW. We've found her. We've found Bella at a fashion show and somehow she's a vampire. I swear if you're not home in 2 days I will-" I shut the phone and raced for the nearest airport. The only flight to America that was leaving within the hour was to Chicago. Our new home was in Rhode Island. It would have to do.

I couldn't believe how long it took to get passed security. We all had to wait in one line for fifteen minutes, another for 30, and then another for fifteen minutes again. I could hear everyone's thoughts and the most violent thing someone was thinking was about punishing their cat if it ate the fish again. Humans and their ignorant worries. I had other things to worry about. More important things like Bella. After all this time of searching the world for her, Alice and Rosalie find her at a fashion show. This wasn't like my Bella. She was content with sweats and a ratty shirt.

The plane ride took 16 hours. I was so impatient I began thinking that it would have been faster if I had just swam, but I knew that this wasn't true. First class was empty, so luckily I didn't have to listen to anyone's thoughts. All I could hear were my own, but some where worse than others. What if Bella didn't want me back? What if she would never forgive me for what I did? And now she's a vampire. The one thing I didn't want to happen did. My poor Bella had her innocence taken away from her. But how could this have happened? My family and I were the only vampires in the area, and Alice never saw anyone else coming. All of these questions would be answered soon enough.

Once out of the airport, I stole a car and drove as fast as I could back to Rhode Island. I told myself that I would never do anything to anyone else again, but this was Bella we were talking about. Whoever owned this car can get another one. Somehow, the highway was oddly empty. I tried to remember the date in case there was a holiday. After thinking of the month and the day, I found that there was no holiday. I guess I was just extremely lucky.

I raced down the roads promising myself to go a minimum of 95. I had to get home, and a little thing like slow speed wasn't going to stop me. There was one point, however, when I had to go 85. Someone was driving under the speed limit and a person in the next lane was going just as slow, if not slower. After switching back and forth from lane to lane and riding their tales, they finally sped up and made a gap in between them.

After ten hours, I finally came into the state. I pushed the car as fast as it could go so I would get home within 30 minutes. The car was very fast. It reached 130mph. I was impressed because I made it home in 20 minutes.

I parked the car badly on the side of the street and ran inside. All of the lights were on, so I assumed everyone was there.

"Where is she?!" I yelled as I burst through the door.

"Edward! Oh Edward! I'm so glad you're home!" Esme rushed to me and gave me a hug. I quickly squeezed her and then pushed her aside.

"Where's Bella? I need to see her!" I ran from room to room, and then back to the living room. "Dammit, someone tell me where she is!" Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I quickly turned around.

"Hi Edward." There she was smiling shyly up at me. It was my Bella.


End file.
